


Heaven Scent

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Following Camilla, shopping.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Heaven Scent

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'heavenly'

Selena followed Lady Camilla into her favorite boutique and breathed in the shop's heavenly scents. Somehow the space was never overwhelming, but instead a true treat. Selena was unwilling to shop there on her own except on rare occasions-- It was better to wait and hope to be showered in gifts. 

Beruka trailed after them, her expression a practiced long-suffering. Selena knew she didn't mind the shop or its smells, even if they weren't entirely to her taste. She always took what Lady Camilla offered... 

And it was Lady Camilla who did the shopping-- 

Selena enjoyed it all the same.


End file.
